It is known in the art that cationic latices can be prepared in two steps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,159 discloses a process of preparing cationic latices comprising the steps of polymerizing a nitrogen-containing monomer such as vinylpyridine or tert-butylaminoethyl methacrylate, with an alkyl acrylate, in the absence of an emulsifier and in an acidic medium with a pH of 1 to 3.5, thereby producing an aqueous dispersion in which a diene is then polymerized. However, the latices prepared by this process cannot be used in a basic medium because their cationic charge density is too low at a basic pH. Therefore, it is the object of this invention to obtain cationic latices which can be used at any pH.